Computing systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computing systems may include computing and data storage systems to process and store data. Some computing providers have begun offering centralized virtual computing options that may reduce overall costs, improve availability, improve scalability, and reduce time to deploy new applications. For example, some computing systems may act as a service that provides virtual computing, virtual storage, virtual networking and other virtual services as purchased for variable periods or on a pay-per-use basis (e.g., pay for a certain amount of API (application program interface) transactions or bandwidth volume) from large pools of re-purposable, multi-tenant computing resources or services. However, the testing of virtualized computing services may be challenging due to the number of services that may be used and the overall complexity of virtualized computing systems. Testing of virtualized services is also challenging because such virtualized services are shared between many customers, and as a result, there is a lack of the ability to have a virtualized service fail upon request in testing circumstances for shared tenant virtualized computing systems.